memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 1
|owner = United Federation of Planets |operator = Starfleet |status = Unknown |location = Sol system Alpha Quadrant |datestatus = 2257 |image2 = Starbase 1 House of D'Ghor.jpg }} Starbase 1 was a Federation space station administered by Starfleet. It was located one hundred au from Earth, near a planetary body. In the 2250s, the starbase was home to over 80,000 Federation personnel. During the , the starbase was attacked and occupied by the House of D'Ghor. The battle went undetected until the arrived and found no lifesigns were to be found of the 80,000 Federation inhabitants, which included a large contingent of leadership. Instead, 274 Klingon lifesigns were detected on the station, as was a painted-on crest of House D'Ghor. ( ) Appendices Background information At a distance of 100 au from Earth, twice that of Pluto at its furthest point, Starbase 1 was located in the far reaches of the Sol system, likely within the . It may have orbited one of the many icy dwarf planets found in this region of space. In a possible VFX error, close inspection of the planet shown below the starbase shows features from Earth, such as Lake Michigan and the Florida peninsula. Manny Coto once commented that, if had gone on to a fifth season, one episode of that season would have been called "Starbase 1". The installment would have depicted the origins of the first starbase. Apocrypha Starbase 1 appears in the "Age of Discovery" expansion of Star Trek Online. In the mission "Downfall", the player ship is tasked to protect the station during its evacuation in 2257 alongside the and the (establishing the three starships mentioned by Admiral Cornwell). The forces of House D'Ghor are joined in the attack by the House of Mo'Kai matriarch , a sister of T'Kuvma. J'Ula uses an experimental mycelium weapon aboard her flagship, the , to destroy the player ship. Unknowingly, however, she sends both herself and the player to the early 25th century. In accordance with on-screen statements, Starbase 1 is shown to orbit a small planetoid with a moon in the far reaches of the solar system. The name of the planetary body is not provided. Reference sources predating the station's 2250s appearance on Star Trek: Discovery mention several different facilities called "Starbase 1". According to Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology, Starbase 1 was located in Sector 3A, where it managed to remain operational for eight years before its destruction by Romulans. Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years establishes that this base was built by United Earth's Starfleet on Berengaria VII and was lost in the Earth-Romulan War. According to the Star Fleet Technical Manual, a mid-23rd century Starbase 1 had the registry NCC-6038 and was located six parsecs away from the Sol system. The Star Trek Maps place Starbase 1 sixty parsecs away from Earth, in Quadrant 0. According to the novel Mutiny on the Enterprise, Starbase 1 in the 2260s was also located on a planet in deep space. In addition, several sources also establish Earth Spacedock as Starbase 1. This includes the FASA module Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update, the novels Tales of the Dominion War and , as well as 25th-century missions and background lore from Star Trek Online. As these references are dated from the 2280s to the 2400s, it is possible that the original Starbase 1 was decommissioned or renamed by this time. External link * 0001, Starbase